Emerald Flower
by Love my Loony
Summary: A meeting of Fleur and Harry with possible Harem! Harry and definitely smart! Harry and Slytherinish! Harry. Need more be said? (If the answer is yes, open and start reading.


**I do not own Harry Potter; this is all JK ROWLING. At a very young age, Harry meets a tutor in a nearby village who teaches him to be more Slytherin and to play the guitar, Consequently, he makes friends with both Ron and Draco. Then he meets Fleur. Probably harem! Harry.**

Age 8

Harry Potter ran out of his house, out of the street, out of the town. He ran to a little village he knew was placed near the town and stayed there with his mentor. Ralph, his mentor, taught him everything, from knife-throwing to playing a guitar. He ran through the door, but stopped short when he saw his mentor's body lying on the floor. He instinctively knew that he was dead. He reverently placed a white sheet over his body, picked a cloth bag, Ralph's guitar and left.

He spent every day out on the streets, playing music to earn coins. By night he practiced his knife fighting and karate.

Age 11

Harry struggled to play the flute that Hagrid had gifted him. Panicking, he tossed it aside and seized the harp, playing it like his guitar. Slowly, the dog's heads began to droop.

Age 14

Fleur Delacour stepped smoothly down from the chariot and surveyed the assembled rows of Hogwarts boys. Most of them were the usual; staring with their mouth open and drooling. The girls were staring at them in disgust and at her in envy. One couple on the other hand, did not seem to be paying her any special attention. A bushy-haired girl with a full book bag and a tall dark haired boy were standing side by side. The girl looked curious and excited at everything as if she had never seen anything so fascinating. The boy, on the other hand, looked confused. He was staring up and down the row at every boy assembled. His companion, a red-haired boy with freckles, was staring at her with a half-erection. The dark-haired boy passed his hand in front of the boy's face, frowned, and slapped him behind the head. "Hey!" the red-haired boy cried, jumping around. "What was that for?" The other boy blinked. "Ron." He said. "You see Draco over there." Gesticulating at an albino standing some way down the line. "Take a look. A good look." Ron nodded. "Taken." The Draco in question was standing in a position similar to that of Ron's until recently. "That's what you looked like." The other boy murmured. Ron wore such an expression of disgust on his face that Fleur almost giggled. He turned his attention back to the crowd in front. Meanwhile, the bushy-haired girl was shivering violently, her lips turning blue. "Cold?" asked the dark haired boy amusedly. "I told you to put on a warming charm." The girl shook her head. The boy lifted an eyebrow. "Really, Hermione?" he asked. "Little bit." Hermione admitted. The boy hugged her and pulled her close. Color returned to her frozen cheeks as the warming charm expanded to allow her. She leaned against his chest and sighed contentedly. "Thanks, Harry." She whispered softly.

Fleur narrowed her eyes. That boy had not gazed at her once in the whole time he had been there. He intrigued her. She had been accustomed to having the pick of boys. If she had wanted a boyfriend, she could have taken one. That boy was resistant to her allure, and that made her all the more determined to get him.

That thought process took place when her brain was still sluggish. It suddenly kick-started into action as the significance of his name suddenly hit her. Harry. Fourteen. Green eyes. Black hair. It could be none other than Harry Potter, most famous hero of Europe. She carefully and methodically cursed her Veela nature that made her want him all the more.

Fleur gazed around the Great Hall for a glimpse of Harry Potter. She found him sitting at one of the end tables dressed in red and gold. She sat down where Madame Maxime had told her to sit and thought of an excuse to open conversation with him. Food! Perfect conversations were always started on food. She swept over to his table, adopting her French accent. "Excusez-moi." She said. "Do you mind if I take ze bouillobaise?" she said. He looked up at her face- _her face!_ And smiled. "Not at all. We're done with it… I hope." He added with a glance at Ron. "Merçi." She said and swept away. Once in the safety of her bed, she spent her night dreaming about Harry Potter, the boy with the emerald eyes.

 **I know this is a bit short, but this is more of a history of what is different, as well as their first meeting. This is mainly from Fleur's point of view, but there will be chapters with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco as well. Probably.**


End file.
